Miaou !
by Glasgow
Summary: Tandis que Don gère tant bien que mal quelques soucis de santé, Danny lui réserve une surprise dont il a le secret. Slash Don/Danny


Titre : Miaou !

Genre : Slash Don/Danny

Saison : hors saison

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais un jour qui sait…

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Entrant dans son appartement, Don n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : filer se mettre au lit et dormir… dormir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie tant il était épuisé. Dimégan, son nouveau pire ennemi, plus vicieux que la mafia russe, plus dangereux qu'un membre de gang. Ce truc aurait sa peau tôt ou tard. A peine dix jours qu'il suivait ce traitement et il était déjà à deux doigts de craquer.

Parce qu'en plus la somnolence quasi-permanente et la baisse de vigilance n'étaient pas les seuls effets secondaires. Comme si s'être endormi en pleine réunion avec Mac et Stella cet après-midi ne suffisait pas, il y avait tous les autres petits désagréments qu'il parvenait à cacher aux autres mais qui lui pourrissaient la vie bien comme il faut. Sécheresse des muqueuses et constipation, rien de bien enviable en somme. Et en plus il y avait les tremblements, lui donnant par moment la sensation d'être un Parkinsonien au dernier stade. Très pratique, surtout pour prendre des notes lors d'un interrogatoire. Ces jours-ci, deux truands à la petite semaine s'étaient déjà fichus de lui devant son incapacité à tenir un stylo.

En clair, il n'en pouvait plus. Et pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il en avait bien conscience. Son médecin l'avait déjà prévenu que tous les antihistaminiques avaient globalement les mêmes effets indésirables, inutile donc d'espérer le remède miracle. Et comme une désensibilisation était exclue dans la mesure où il était allergique à à peu près tout, c'était ça ou rien. Or rien ces derniers temps c'était devenu plus que problématique. Allergique aux acariens, à la poussière, au pollen, aux plumes et aux poils de tous les animaux possible et inimaginables – il en était même à se demander s'il n'était pas allergique à ses propres poils et cheveux, non pas qu'il se considère comme un animal – il souffrait de rhinite chronique allergique peranuelle. Nom barbare s'il en était, se traduisant par un écoulement et une obstruction nasals qui allaient en empirant avec le temps, ainsi que des crises d'éternuements aussi gênantes que peu pratiques, devenant elles aussi quotidiennes. Et évidement, puisque monsieur ne pouvait souffrir d'un banal rhume des foins saisonniers comme la plupart des allergiques, c'était toute l'année qu'il supportait tout ça. Il l'avait subi bravement depuis l'enfance jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, le summum ayant été atteint quinze jours plus tôt.

Interrogeant au mieux un assassin particulièrement malin et sûr de lui, espérant le faire craquer en appuyant sur les bons boutons – sa spécialité – il avait été contraint de passer la main à un collègue, victime d'une nouvelle crise d'éternuements qui ne semblait cette fois pas vouloir se calmer. Amusé par la situation, son tueur, qu'il était pourtant parvenu à déstabiliser avant d'être interrompu, avait repris du poil de la bête pour ne plus se laisser impressionner par la suite. Heureusement au même moment la scientifique avait trouvé une preuve irréfutable chez lui, rendant ses aveux superflus. La catastrophe avait donc été évitée de peu, mais qu'importe, bien décidé à ce que ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduisent plus, Don avait compris qu'il était grand temps d'agir. Même si aujourd'hui il n'était plus aussi sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. D'accord, il n'éternuait plus et n'avait plus besoin de se trimballer des mouchoirs dans les poches en permanence, mais il n'était pas certain que le jeu en vaille la chandelle étant donné les circonstances.

ooOoo

Pénétrant dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et y récupéra une cannette de coca light, non sans lancer un regard envieux aux bouteilles de bière bien fraîches, désormais réservées à son homme. Parce qu'évidement, histoire d'en rajouter à son calvaire, l'alcool était contre-indiqué avec son traitement. Avalant quelques gorgée de sa boisson – remerciant au passage le ciel que la caféine, elle, ne lui soit pas interdit – il s'interrompit brusquement en portant la main à son abdomen. Oh, oh, pas bon ça. Si la douleur se réveillait il était mal barré. Il se maudit en repensant à cette blessure, nouvelle preuve, si besoin était, de lui rappeler sa propension à toujours faire les choses en grand.

Alors que ses collègues blessés en service se contentait généralement d'une ou deux balles dans le corps, lui s'était retrouvé pratiquement éventré lors de l'explosion d'une bombe dans un immeuble qu'il tentait de faire évacuer et n'avait survécu que par miracle, et certainement aussi grâce à l'intervention de Mac, piégé sous les décombres en même temps que lui. Il s'en était parfaitement remis et Danny semblait trouver sexy ses cicatrices, mais il avait quand même régulièrement des crises de douleur qui aurait pu le laisser sur le carreau sans ses fidèles antidouleurs.

Antidouleurs qui aujourd'hui lui causaient pourtant des problèmes à cause de ce putain de Dimégan. Deux jours plus tôt, réveillé de bon matin par la douleur, il s'était décidé à avaler une petite pilule miracle, la première depuis qu'il était sous traitement, et le mélange s'était révélé pour le moins explosif. Résultat, il avait passé pratiquement toute la journée – heureusement, ou malheureusement c'était selon, qu'il s'agissait de son jour de repos hebdomadaire – à osciller entre conscience et inconscience. Il avait donc décidé, dans la mesure du possible tout du moins, de se passer au maximum de ses antidouleurs, mais pour cela encore fallait-il que son corps accepte de coopérer. Ce qui sembla être le cas cette fois. Respirant profondément en tentant au mieux de se détendre, comme il l'avait appris avec le temps, il sentit la douleur se dissiper, jusqu'à disparaitre tout à fait.

Rouvrant les yeux, il porta la cannette qu'il avait toujours en main à ses lèvres quand soudain un détail attira son attention. Là, par terre dans un coin de la pièce, soigneusement disposées sur une serpillière, il y avait deux gamelles. L'une pleine d'eau, l'autre de croquettes, lui démontrant ainsi qu'elles n'étaient pas là uniquement pour la déco. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'avait encore fabriqué Danny ? Quittant précipitamment la pièce avec la ferme intention d'obtenir une explication de son compagnon, il stoppa net dans le couloir en découvrant une litière flambant neuve. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais eu d'animaux à lui, Don n'était pas stupide et savait parfaitement ce que signifiait la présence de ces accessoires dans son appartement – oui, enfin, leur appartement, comme le reprenait systématiquement Danny depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici. Oh, mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Se faufilant dans le salon, il trouva comme prévu son homme installé sur le canapé, une petite boule de poils rousse sur les genoux. Ben voyons, pensa Don en souriant malgré lui. Bien sûr qu'il était roux ce chat. Danny lui avouait assez souvent regretter que malgré ses origines irlandaises il ait les cheveux désespérément ébènes – eh oui, la vie était ainsi faite, après tout Danny, d'origine italienne pour sa part, avait une tignasse plus blonde que noire sur la tête. S'autorisant à observer un instant son homme gagatiser en parlant à l'animal, Don sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Ce chat était tellement craquant. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas que Danny s'en sorte aussi facilement ! Parvenant enfin à les quitter des yeux, il avança vers lui en tentant de se composer un visage mécontent.

« - Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce truc Messer ? demanda-t-il, pas peu fier de sa grosse voix.

- Un chat, répondit Danny en levant les yeux vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Je le vois bien que c'est un chat. Ce que je voudrais plutôt savoir c'est ce qu'il fiche ici. Par pitié, dis-moi que tu te contentes de le garder provisoirement pour rendre service à un voisin. »

Evidement il se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça, mais bon, autant jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

« - Non, c'est le notre, dit Danny en souriant de plus belle tout en passant amoureusement la main dans le dos de l'animal. Je l'ai récupéré cet après-midi dans une association qui recueille les chats errants. C'était ça ou il se faisait piquer. Tu imagines ?

- Ouais, j'imagine, marmonna Don. Danny, dois-je te rappeler que je suis allergique aux chats ?

- Don, dois-je te rappeler que tu prends des antihistaminiques ? reprit Danny en l'imitant. J'ai appelé ton médecin bébé, il m'a confirmé que maintenant que tu es sous traitement tu peux parfaitement vivre sous le même toit qu'un chat et comme ça fait longtemps que j'en veux un…

- Tu aurais quand même pu me demander mon avis.

- Je te connais trop bien. Tu aurais refusé sans même y réfléchir. Alors que de cette façon tu vas très vite être content de l'avoir. »

Le pire c'était que Don était sûr qu'il avait raison, même s'il n'allait pas le lui avouer aussi rapidement.

« - Je ne suis pas convaincu. Il n'y a pas que mes allergies tu sais. J'ai toujours détesté ces bestioles.

- Et moi je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu crois parce que tu n'en as jamais eu. Fais-moi confiance, tu vas très vite aimer Donald.

- Donald ? demanda Don en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est mignon, et puis ça lui va bien, expliqua Danny en couvant à nouveau des yeux le petit animal qui se prélassait tranquillement sur ses genoux. Je sais que c'est ce prénom qui apparaît sur tes papiers officiels, mais puisque personne ne t'appelle jamais comme ça je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. »

Entendant cela, Don retrouva le sourire. C'était plutôt flatteur finalement, que Danny ait pensé à donner son prénom à ce chat qu'il semblait déjà adorer.

« - C'est mon paternel qui va apprécier, s'amusa-t-il. Il a déjà tellement de mal à se faire à l'idée que je vive avec un homme, mais alors apprendre que notre chat porte son prénom… Lui qui a toujours fait un point d'honneur à ne pas accepter qu'on appelle autrement que Donald. »

Décidant qu'il se fichait pas mal de l'avis de Donald Flack senior, ayant déjà suffisamment à faire avec celui de junior, Danny haussa les épaules en tendant la main vers Don.

« - Approche, viens faire connaissance avec lui. »

Don s'approcha de quelques pas, mais s'immobilisa immédiatement lorsque Donald remua. Se levant, le chat s'étira soigneusement en baillant puis fixa un regard soupçonneux sur Don. Finalement, estimant que le nouveau venu ne devait pas être une menace puisque son gentil maître ne semblait pas s'en méfier, il sauta souplement à terre et trottina jusqu'à Don, se faisant ensuite un devoir de renifler ses pieds

Devant l'expression épouvantée de son compagnon, Danny éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« - Bébé, il va pas te manger tu sais, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Je sais, se vexa Don. Mais comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer je n'ai jamais eu de chat, normal que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Me faire un coup comme ça franchement…

- De quoi tu te plains ? J'aurais très bien pu ramener un gros chien, le taquina Danny. Allez, baisse-toi et caresse-le. »

Quittant l'animal des yeux, Don regarda son compagnon, qui semblait décidément bien s'amuser de la situation. Bien décidé à ne pas perdre davantage la face, le policier s'agenouilla avec précaution. Bon, à la vérité la situation n'était pas si désespérée. Cette… chose ne devait pas faire plus de deux kilos alors en cas de besoin il pourrait facilement s'en débarrasser d'un coup de pied. Et au pire il était armé. Esquissant un sourire amusé à cette idée, il trouva enfin le courage de poser la main sur lui. A ce contact, Donald se désintéressa immédiatement de ses chaussures et releva la tête vers lui en ronronnant tout en se tortillant pour intensifier la caresse.

Comprenant enfin que ce chat était bien incapable de lui faire quoi que ce soit et qu'il était véritablement craquant, Don le câlina avec attention, un sourire niais sur le visage. C'était donc ça qu'il avait raté durant toute son enfance à cause de ses foutues allergies, ce qui soit dit en passant avait très certainement dû arranger son père, pas amateur pour un sous de quelque animal que ce soit.

« - Je l'aime bien, dit-il finalement.

- Je le savais, jubila Danny. Et je pense que c'est réciproque en plus.

- Dommage qu'on doive bientôt s'en séparer. »

Décidément, il adorait taquiner son homme.

« - Quoi ? s'écria Danny, incrédule.

- Ben ouais, je pense que je vais arrêter mon traitement, donc je serai de nouveau allergique à lui.

- Et pourquoi tu l'arrêterais ? Il fonctionne bien, je t'ai plus entendu éternuer ou te moucher depuis que tu l'as commencé.

- C'est vrai, pour ça il fonctionne, mais vu qu'il est aussi en train de me tuer à petit feu…

- Tu parles de tes accès de somnolence ? Je sais, j'ai remarqué que tu passais pas mal de temps à dormir.

- Si ce n'était que ça, marmonna le policier.

- Oui, s'amusa Danny, j'ai eu Mac au téléphone il y a une heure, il m'a parlé de ta petite sieste impromptue.

- Génial ! grogna Don, caressant de plus belle Donald, perdant à son contact toute envie de s'énerver.

- T'inquiète, il ne l'a pas mal pris. En fait, lui et Stella se sont beaucoup amusés de la situation. De même que toutes les personnes à qui ils l'ont racontées ensuite, termina Danny en riant.

- Donc je dois m'attendre à ce que d'ici à demain tout le labo soit au courant ? s'enquit Don, désespéré.

- Probablement.

- Bon alors c'est décidé, j'arrête les frais ! »

Le sentant à bout, Danny eut le bon sens d'arrêter de rire. Quittant son canapé pour aller s'agenouiller près de ses deux amours, il posa la main sur le bras de Don.

« - Le prends pas comme ça Donnie. Le médecin t'avait prévenu que ces inconvénients disparaîtraient au bout de quelques semaines. Alors laisse-toi au moins un mois.

- Un mois, hein ? Ok, vendu. Un mois. Pas un jour de plus, décréta Don en se levant, laissant Donald au bon soin de Danny. »

Celui-ci n'était pas inquiet. Même si sa situation ne s'arrangeait pas, d'ici un mois Don serait suffisamment attaché au chat pour ne plus vouloir s'en séparer. Attrapant Donald dans ses bras, il retourna le déposer sur le canapé. Puis, tandis qu'il quittait la pièce à la suite de son compagnon, Donald émit un gros miaou de mécontentement, apparemment pas vraiment d'accord qu'on l'abandonne de cette façon.

« - Je reviens, lança Danny depuis le couloir pour le rassurer. »

Il rejoint ensuite son homme dans la chambre, qu'il trouva occupé à se déshabiller.

« - Don ?

- Je suis crevé, je vais me coucher.

- Tu ne veux pas manger avec moi avant ? interrogea Danny, tentant au mieux de dissimuler la déception dans sa voix.

- Pas faim. »

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Etait-ce un autre effet secondaire des médicaments ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Toujours était-il que depuis des jours il ne ressentait plus le besoin de dîner, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, lui permettant de cette façon de gagner une bonne heure de sommeil.

« - Ça fait longtemps, j'aurais bien voulu passer la soirée avec toi, reprit Danny avec tristesse. »

Sa chemise à la main, Don s'approcha de lui en souriant et l'embrassa doucement.

« - Désolé bébé, j'ai besoin de dormir. Si tu veux que je passe plus de temps avec toi je dois arrêter les médocs. Moi je suis partant, mais dans ce cas tu dois dire au revoir à Donald…

- Bonne nuit Don ! lança Danny, s'écartant de lui sans la moindre hésitation. »

Don le suivit du regard tandis qu'il quittait la pièce puis se rendit dans la salle de bain en secouant la tête. De cette façon au moins il savait qui de Donald ou lui comptait le plus pour Danny. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce chat était bien parti pour rester chez eux un très, très long moment. Ce qui, même s'il n'avait pas encore l'intention de l'avouer à Danny – il lui restait quand même un semblant de fierté – ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement.

THE END.


End file.
